Bouquet of moments
by Chrysantemo
Summary: A collection of Mordeson short stories ranging from fluff to angst . Rated M for some of said ficlets.


Hello! Here's the deal:  
I plan to write 15 ficlets.  
There will be 5 of them per chapter. The first four will either be fluffy, angsty or completely random and the last ficlet will always be R-18, so if you're not into that, stop reading at the 4th ficlet.

So yeah, 3 chapters, 15 ficlets, let's do this!

PD: Sorry if anyone seems out of character and excuse any typos or misspellings; I'm a bit rusty with English writing.

* * *

_**Denial**_

The first time Benson felt the faint ghost of attraction towards Mordecai, a dreaded feeling of fear was accompanied by it.  
It was like a tiny sprout at first; small, but strong enough to shoot through the rough ground, and just like a plant, it quickly grew and grew, threatening to bloom into something beautiful. Something that Benson preferred to nip in the bud before it was too late.

So he decided to keep the feelings at bay as long as he could, holding on to the belief he himself engraved on his plastic skull that Mordecai would never return his feelings.  
In a sort of way, it was a way to protect himself from any spark of hope that could be lit by the slightest act of kindness from his young employee, though it wasn't working that well, to say the least.

Unlike Rigby, Mordecai was more likely to present him with the gift of a smile whenever they crossed paths at the park, or start random conversations whenever the two were together.  
He knew the bluejay was just trying to be friendly, like he was to pretty much everyone at work, but somehow, deep down, Benson hoped that the bird reserved a special kind of smile for him, an exclusive tone of voice when talking to him, or anything that indicated that he meant more to him than the other park workers.

_**Cold**_

Having a body made mostly out of metal meant that extreme weather conditions would affect him more than anyone else. It was something Benson was aware of all of his life.

Somehow, he was better at coping up with the harsh summer temperatures. At least he could always take a quick, refreshing shower or lock himself in his office, with the air conditioner blasting at max power.  
It was cold what he hated to deal with. His body was quick to cool down, but that also meant it wasn't the best at keeping heat.

Still, that cold, windy evening, Benson had decided to treat their employees to dinner at a nearby restaurant since everyone had excelled at work during that whole week (Even Mordecai and Rigby, as surprising as that was), and now the group was on their way back to the park, walking at a slow pace, with their stomachs full and a pleasant atmosphere lingering in the air as they all chatted about random topics.  
Everyone was wrapped up in protective winter clothing except Hi-five ghost (for obvious reasons) and Skips, who didn't need to cover up with that natural coat of fur of his. The Yeti most likely felt at home in this weather.

Benson wished he could feel the same, as closed his eyes shut when a strong gust of chilly air hit his face, but chose to ignore the cold wind as much as he could. After all, they weren't that far away from the park. Probably four or five more blocks and he'd be in the cozy and warm living room of the park's house.  
Mordecai threw a sideway glance at his boss, who was currently trying his best to fight the urge to wrap his arms around himself, despite the fact that he was wearing a thick, wooly sweater.  
He had been like that for a while, but he'd been too good at hiding it until now or perhaps the bluejay was the only one to notice, as he kept a close watch on his boss ever since they left the restaurant.

"Here, dude." He said smiling as he approached the manager and unwrapped his scarf off his neck to put it around Benson's.

"Mordecai...?"

"You're freezing because you keep breathing cold air," He informed as he re-arranged the piece of fabric so that it was covering his mouth and part of his nose. When the bluejay was done, he took a step back from his boss and admired his work with what seemed a proud smile on his face, like an artist looking at a newly finished piece of artwork. "There you go. Any better?"

"Y-Yeah. Thanks..." The gumball machine looked away from the bird's gentle gaze only to discover that the whole group had turned their attention to them and their little display of affection.

Muscle man and hi-five ghost turned away as soon as Benson looked in their direction and now they were trying to hide their mocking snickers.  
Pops pretended to be uninterested, but he was smiling to himself and Skips did little to dissimulate the knowing stare he directed at the duo, while Rigby looked at Mordecai with an expression that clearly said 'What the heck, bro?'

"What?!" Benson barked in irritation and embarrassment. His face glowing with that familiar red tint he got whenever he was angry. "Show's over, keep walking!"

Mordecai smiled at him before walking away from him to catch up with Rigby and it was then that Skips leaned down to whisper where Benson's ear would be. " I told you he likes you." He said in what almost seemed like a teasing tone.

The gumball machine shook his head and said nothing, and to Skips, his silence was the best indicator that the manager probably felt the same towards the young avian.

**Tears**

When Benson saw tears rolling down Mordecai's cheeks, he knew he had screwed up big time.  
He could only stand there, felling utterly baffled by the sight of his employee looking down at his feet with tense shoulders and fists shaking at his sides.

Benson's brain was trying to process how a stupid discussion over work turned into a personal fight about their recent newborn affair.  
Sure, it was complicated and their relationship was far from being perfect, but yelling at each other wouldn't make it better.  
The gumball machine cursed at his inability to control the things he said when he lost his temper as he nailed his eyes to the floor and muttered an apology.  
He looked up when he received no response from Mordecai, and saw with a pained expression the bluejay quickly wiping what he hoped to be the last of his tears.

"Hey, I'm really sorry." Benson offered voice thick with genuine concern as he walked up to him and put his arms around his tense shoulders. He hesitated at first, not used to displays of affection, but after feeling the bird relax under his touch, the machine man tightened his embrace, pulling their bodies closer together.

"Do you really mean it?" Mordecai finally mumbled after a few minutes, his voice sounding tired and strained.

"...What?"

"About this relationship being a mistake."

It was only then that Benson dared to break their embrace, just to look at the bluejay's face, which he almost regretted the moment he saw the hurt expression on the other's face.

"Oh, Mordecai..." The gumball machine didn't know what else to say. He felt like garbage and wished he could take back all the stupid things he said just minutes ago.  
He was about to apologize again when Mordecai spoke again.

"You said you were sure we'd both regret this someday, but I still want to keep trying." He said brushing his feathered fingers against Benson's, in a shy manner that felt so unfamiliar of the bluejay. "So please, give me-No, give us a chance."

Benson felt his heart sink as soon as he heard the other's plea. The thought alone made him feel even more like filth and he reminded himself to try and bite his tongue next time he lost his temper, because he really loved Mordecai, but his anger always got the best of him. He was convinced it was the poison that would end up ruining his life one day...

The manager let his fingers intertwine with the bluejay's in a delicate motion before bringing up one of his hands to his lips to gently kiss it. He only let go of the other's hands to put his own arms around his boyfriend's neck, making him hunch over slightly so he could press his lips to both of his damp cheeks, then his forehead.

"I can't really give 'us' another chance when there was nothing wrong to begin with."

_**Cuddle**_

Nothing made Benson feel more at ease after a long day of work than resting his head on top of his boyfriend's feathered chest while laying on the living room's couch, long after everyone had gone to bed.  
They would turn the t.v on at low volume and pick any channel without giving it much thought, since it would most likely end up being ignored.  
There was barely enough space for both of them, but that gave the gumball machine an excuse to press himself closer to Mordecai, to the point where his whole body was almost on top of the young blue jay, and on those occasions, said bird would bring his hand to Benson's head and stroke it with slow caresses in a rhythm that he knew would soon lull his companion into a deep, blissful sleep.

**_Attraction _(NSFW)**

To say Mordecai was attracted to his boss was an understatement.  
He was hopelessly in love with him.  
He craved his presence, hungered for his kisses, and lusted after his touch.

Having to work alongside Benson and not being able to be affectionate with him in any way was a true torment , and he found himself working harder than ever just for the sake of keeping his mind distracted.

Rigby was incredibly annoyed by this and he kept complaining and constantly trying to persuade his best friend to have little escapades like they used to, and it worked sometimes, but the bird would hardly take fifteen minutes off before wanting to go back to his responsibilities.  
So, defeated, the small raccoon did his best to adapt to Mordecai's frantic pace for the sake of not being left behind, since slacking off wasn't fun without his bro around.

This new behavior didn't go unnoticed by the raccoon, of course. But when he confronted his friend about it, the bird simply stated that if they kept on their toes at work, Benson would be pleased and maybe give them a day off or even a raise. Rigby was a little skeptical, but he went along, not wanting to give it much thought.

Still, he found it extremely suspicious when Mordecai explained to him that that afternoon he'd go to Benson's apartment after work to help him out moving some old boxes.

"Can I come along? I could help."

"Uhhhh...I think it's better if you stay, bro." The taller replied with an apologetic smile and scratching the back of his head.

Rigby frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, looking exceptionally offended, but said nothing. He just waited for a good reason as to why his bro couldn't tag along, and Mordecai started feeling nervous, so he walked around the problem instead.

"I won't take long, and I'll pick us up some hot pockets and soda on the way back!"

"Hmmmmnnn fine." The raccoon groaned in defeat, but sounded somewhat satisfied with the piece offering. "But you better be ready to have your butt kicked on Dig Champs when you come back!"

"You got it, man! I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Half an hour later, Mordecai found himself standing in front of Benson's apartment. He knocked on the door a few times, not having to wait for too long before his boss answered and let him in. The bluejay locked the door behind him as soon as he was inside and threw himself at the gumball machine's arms.

"What's gotten into you, moron?" Benson inquired his voice ringing with laughter.

"I've been longing to be alone with you, that's all." He answered before leaning down to kiss him. It started out as tender contact, but it soon became passionate and desperate, and now the bird's wings had started exploring his body, pulling the other closer as they did so.

"Wait, wait. Not here." The older gasped, turning his gaze towards the apartment's small living room. The bird got the point and they both made their way there between feverish kisses, not wanting to break their kiss (And they almost tripped over with the coffee table in the process.)

Benson chucked under his breath as Mordecai practically pushed him on the couch.

"A little impatient, aren't we?" he whispered, greatly amused and letting the bluejay have his way with him. After all, it was on rare occasions that his boyfriend acted with this forwardness during their intimate encounters.

Mordecai let his hands roam on Benson's small body, feeling the warm metal trembling under his touch. The gumball machine threw his arms around his employee's shoulders and lifted himself up, climbing on the bird's lap to gently nip at his neck, drawing a small groan from him. He moved lower, trailing kisses down the feathered collarbone and chest, just before he lifted his head to lick the underside of his beak.

"Kiss me."

It was an order hidden in the tone of a request, and the obedient Mordecai wasted no time in smashing their lips together in a heated kiss that soon left both of them gasping for air briefly, only to resume their making out session seconds later.

"oh, Ben," He panted, breaking their kiss as he let his hand rest on his dispenser. "I want to fuck you so badly..."

"Then shut up and get to it." Benson responded as his hand drifted down to brush against the bluejay's erection. He teased his young lover before finally closing his hand around his dick and started stroking his length, slow at first, but then growing in speed, making the employee grit his teeth to prevent the moans from escaping his beak.

"Here..." He heard Benson say in a barely audible whisper. He opened his eyes to find his boss staring at him, a faint blush adorning his face as he held open the lid of his dispenser.  
Mordecai's throat went dry at the invitation and he found himself wordlessly placing both hands on each side of his lover's hips to hoist him up.  
He locked eyes with him, as if asking for assurance, so Benson squeezed his shoulder and offered a shy smile as a quiet sign for the other to proceed.

Mordecai guided himself inside him without hesitation, and he drank in the sight of his boss throwing his head back as he arched his back at the feeling of being filled by his lover.

"Move."

"Well, look who's the impatient one now." Mordecai chuckled, but obeyed anyways, ignoring the annoyed glare that he received at the comment. He thrust into the dispenser at a slow speed at first, wanting Benson to adjust to the feeling.

"You don't have to be so delicate, y' know? Besides it's not the first time we do this."

"Just tell me you want me to go faster." He said with a teasing smirk, to which the manager replied with a playful _"Shut up" _and then proceeded to put his hands on the other's shoulders to steady himself as he moved his hips to meet Mordecai's thrusts.  
The latter sneaked up a hand between their chests to grasp at the machine man's crank. He gave it a slow turn, listening to Benson's moans merging with the sound of the rotating gears inside of him.  
He cursed under his breath as the bluejay kept turning and turning his crank, driving him crazy and desperate for release.

"M-Mordecai...!"

He wanted to beg him not to stop, but his companion's name was the only word he was able to articulate. The pleasure made him feel dizzy and light-headed, as if the world around him started to spin and at some point, Mordecai hit the a certain spot inside of him that forced him to cry out as he came hard and Mordecai followed shortly, coming deep inside of him, letting out a hoarse cry as he gave a final turn to Benson's crank and his fingers gripped at his hip with more force than he intended as he rode out his orgasm.  
Mordecai pulled out moments after, and a mixture of gumballs and semen leaked out of Benson's open slot.

"That was incredible..." The young bluejay whispered when his breathing became steady. He looked down at Benson, who still seemed in need of some time to recover. "You okay, Ben?"

"Yeah...We need to do this again" He mumbled, pulling his lips back into a lazy smile. Then he let his arms fall down Mordecai's back at the same time as he pressed himself against him, resting his head on the other's chest. "But after we sleep."

The bluejay stared tenderly at the drowsy man in his arms for a few seconds before leaning down to press a soft, prolonged kiss on the top of his head.

"Good night, Ben."

Just as he laid his back on the couch and started to drift off to sleep, a sudden realization forced his eyes wide open. "Ohgod, Rigby's gonna be so mad at me for not arriving with those hot pockets."

* * *

A bird fucking a gumball machine is definitely the strangest thing I've written up to date.  
Hope you weirdos enjoyed it.


End file.
